I Choose You
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin dibawa oleh kesempatan itu. Untuk memilih harus memiliki siapa. Dan ketika hatinya mulai merasakan begitu banyak kebimbangan, ia memilih berbalik dan memeluk yang sesungguhnya paling ia cintai. BTS Fanfiction / Taehyung / Jimin / Jungkook / Vmin / Kookmin / VMinKook / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Hanya ceritanya yang punya saya

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Ketika gema lonceng menelisik tiap bagian sekolah, suara-suara murid langsung terdengar bersorak di dalamnya. Guru-guru lain mungkin akan menghentikan kericuhan itu, namun guru-guru lain hanya akan meninggalkan kelas dengan santai, tidak peduli keributan apa yang dibuat oleh murid-muridnya.

Jimin terdiam di kursinya. Tubuhnya hanya bergerak untuk memasukkan kembali buku-buku di atas mejanya, lalu kembali duduk diam di tempatnya. Matanya menelusur pada gerombolan murid-murid yang merangsek ingin keluar dari pintu, terburu-buru ingin keluar duluan.

Kelas sudah sepi dua menit berikutnya. Kemudian Jimin, ia mengambil tasnya, menggeret tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu saat manik matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah menyapu itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia duduk kembali di kursi dekat pintu.

"Kau bisa duluan, Jimin," Taehyung mendorong sapunya dengan malas, kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk melihat respon dari Jimin.

Tapi Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan terus diam di tempat duduknya, kemudian mengambil novel di dalam tasnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku lama lho," entah Taehyung ingin Jimin benar-benar pergi, atau ia hanya mengetes laki-laki itu saja.

Dan Jimin, sekali lagi ia tak menjawab. Tak menggubris godaan Taehyung, mengangguk saja dengan malas –Jimin sudah terlalu bosan sih, digoda terus oleh alien itu.

Taehyung tersenyum mendapati tidak ada reaksi dari Jimin, itu artinya laki-laki bersurai oranye itu akan tetap menunggunya. Jadi ia melanjutkan menyapunya dengan lebih cepat, walaupun caranya menyapu saja sudah salah.

"Sapu yang benar Tae," suara Jimin menyengat Taehyung seperti listrik, laki-laki itu hampir saja terperanjat kaget karena suara Jimin yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"Sekalian ganti tanggal di papan tulis juga Tae," telunjuk Jimin menunjuk ujung papan tulis, kemudian ia kembali lagi pada novelnya.

Taehyung menyeret kakinya dengan malas, berjalan setengah hati pada papan tulis, kemudian meraih spidol dan penghapus. Sembari ia mengganti tanggal, ia lirik Jimin yang kembali pada novelnya. "Jim, aku hari ini menginap di rumahmu lagi, ya?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi yang lebih pendek, namun kemudian kerutan itu hilang serayaan senyumannya muncul. "Kalau begitu habis ini kita pergi ke minimarket?"

"Ya," Taehyung langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya cepat. "Tunggulah, sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Jangan terburu-buru Tae," senyum Jimin mencuat, dan Taehyung ikut tersenyum juga. Rasanya melihat senyum itu muncul berkali-kali, membuat hari Taehyung sepuluh kali lebih baik. Entah bagaimana dengan Jimin.

Taehyung sudah selesai menyapu, ketika Jimin menaruh novelnya kembali ke dalam tas, sembari menghela panjang. Mata mereka bertemu ketika Jimin mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Taehyung sudah selesai atau belum.

"Sudah selesai membaca novelnya?" hanya sekedar bertanya, walaupun Taehyung juga sedikit penasaran.

"Ya," Jimin menangkup dagunya di tangan, mengamati Taehyung yang mengambil tasnya di mejanya. "Endingnya tidak begitu bagus."

"Memang endingnya seperti apa?"

"Tokoh utamanya tetap saja memiliki cinta sepihak, kekasihnya meninggalkannya karena orang lain, dan dia dengan bodohnya merasa senang karena kebahagiaan kekasihnya itu. Apa-apaan itu?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia memaksakan dirinya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jimin sembari menarik laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo," tangan Taehyung menepuk kepala si pendek setengah hati. "Bukannya kita harus membeli camilan lagi di minimarket?"

Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang berirama. Sembari terdengar olehnya senandung kecil dari pemilik senyum kotak itu. Jimin tidak banyak bicara, ia memang bukan orang yang suka terlalu banyak bicara, bahkan kepada teman dekatnya sendiri.

"Jimin," Taehyung memanggil. "Kau tahu kan, aku menyukaimu?"

Jimin menahan napasnya. Jalannya hampir saja berhenti karena perasaan gugupnya, kemudian ia berjalan lagi dengan lebih tenang. Ia tidak berniat membalas ucapan Taehyung, tapi tanpa ia sadari bibirnya bergerak sendiri untuk menjawabnya. "Aku tahu."

Langkah Taehyung yang berirama terlihat lebih pelan, dan Jimin terlihat berusaha menyesuaikan langkah mereka. Sebuah garis senyum di bibir Taehyung terlihat, dan ia berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Jimin. "Dan kau masih mengejar adik kelasmu yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu?"

"Ya," balas Jimin, pada dasarnya ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Walaupun laki-laki itu bersikap tidak peduli padamu sekali pun?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya."

"Walaupun Jungkook mungkin akan menyakitimu dengan bersikap dingin, dan menolak melihat keberadaanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, Taehyung, jangan bertanya lagi."

"Kau tidak sadar, Jimin?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyakiti dirimu dengan menyukai seseorang seperti Jungkook, dan kau menyakitiku karena menyukaimu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi itu. Dan Taehyung sebenarnya tidak meminta tanggapan. Ia hanya ingin Jimin tahu, ia masih menyukainya. Sekali pun laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu menyukai orang lain.

"Aku tahu, Taehyung," alis Jimin berkerutan oleh rasa bersalah. "Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Jim," Taehyung melemparkan snack ke arah Jimin yang datang ke ruang tengah dengan membawa selimut dan bantal. "Filmnya sudah akan mulai, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Selimutnya ada di lemari Tae," dengus Jimin, menghempaskan tubuh begitu kuat di sofa, di sebelah Taehyung yang menatapnya sambil menunjukkan sebelah senyum. "Dan ada di lemari bagian atas, aku kesulitan menjangkaunya."

Taehyung mengulum bibir. Ia menatap tv sebentar, namun kemudian kembali lagi pada Jimin yang masih asik membuka selimut. "Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku?"

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa, masih berkutat dengan selimut. "Aku bisa mengambilnya dengan kursi yang lebih dekat denganku, kenapa aku harus susah-susah datang ke sini dan meminta bantuanmu?"

Bibir Taehyung cemberut mendengarnya, namun sejenak ia merasa senang mendengar Jimin tertawa seperti itu di sampingnya. "Kan kau bisa teriak dari kamarmu."

"Dan aku harus menunggumu berjalan lagi ke kamar," Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Taehyung dengan selimut yang sama. "Bukannya akan lebih lama?"

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian menarik sebelah pipi Jimin sembari menghela napas. "Kenapa kau banyak sekali berkilah."

"Ini bukan berkilah," Jimin mengusap pipinya, cemberut. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus ribut karena sebuah selimut?"

"Karena kau lama sekali datangnya hanya karena mengambil selimut," decak Taehyung, namun hanya dijawab Jimin dengan dehaman biasa.

Orang tua Jimin sedang keluar kota, katanya. Dan Jimin senang-senang saja Taehyung menginap di rumah, karena dasarnya ia hanya memiliki Taehyung sebagai temannya. Dan Jimin tidak ingin sendirian di rumah, sisi penakutnya bisa saja muncul.

"Kemarilah," tangan Taehyung keluar dari selimut, kemudian mendorong kepala Jimin untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Sesuatu yang mungkin sudah biasa mereka lakukan, terlalu sering malah. Jimin tanpa bicara apa-apa menurutinya.

Ini mungkin terlihat sebagai pertemanan biasa. Namun Taehyung, dia tidak menganggapnya begitu. Ini lebih dari teman, atau paling tidak, Taehyung ingin ini lebih dari teman.

Ketika melihat Jimin semakin mendekatkan diri pada si Jeon Jungkook itu, hati Taehyung akan semakin remuk. Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menerima bahwa Jimin menyukai adik kelasnya itu, Taehyung tidak bisa. Karena dirinyalah yang selalu ada untuk Jimin, bukan Jungkook. Dia yang peduli pada Jimin, bukan Jungkook. Bahkan ketika sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin, Taehyunglah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, bukan Jungkook.

Tapi Jimin, dia menyukai Jungkook, bukan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Taehyung berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, memasangkan kancing-kancing di seragamnya sembari bibirnya menggerutu tidak jelas. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Jangan menggerutu tidak jelas, Tae," tangan Jimin mengulurkan dasi Taehyung yang disambut cepat oleh Taehyung. "Kau tidak mengerti tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu," sahut Taehyung, melirik Jimin yang memutar matanya. "Dan tentang Jungkook."

"Uh, Tae," Jimin mengibaskan tangannya, berdiri sambil menghela napas panjang. "Jangan bahas ini lagi."

Tapi Taehyung bukan orang yang penurut, ia berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan mata kelewat tajam. Dan memperhatikan Jimin yang menatapnya jengah. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung bukan ingin membuat Jimin kesal, hanya saja, Taehyung ingin membuat Jimin sadar. Mengejar sesuatu yang tidak peduli padanya, bukankah sia-sia?

"Jim," kaki Taehyung melangkah, tubuhnya berjalan diam-diam menuju yang lebih pendek. Kemudian setelah tidak ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya, Taehyung menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga wajahnya dan wajah Jimin sejajar. "Aku menunggumu."

Detik berikutnya, Jimin langsung mengalihkan matanya untuk tidak bersitatap dengan Taehyung. Ia masih bisa merasakan napas Taehyung yang merabai pipinya hingga menit berikut. Ketika Taehyung menarik diri, Jimin langsung menunduk dan mengambil ransel.

"Ayo berangkat Tae," tangan Jimin membuka ganggang pintu kamarnya, kemudian menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya seolah yang barusan terjadi bukanlah hal penting.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jungkook?" Jimin menaruh nampan piringnya, mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih muda. Jungkook tidak menyahutinya, namun bunyi sendok yang menghantam piring dengan keras membuktikan bahwa laki-laki tidak ingin diganggu. Terlebih, oleh Jimin.

Tapi Jimin juga bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia memakan makanannya, menghela napas begitu ia baru menyuap sesendok, Jungkook sudah berdiri dan melenggang pergi. Tidak berbicara apa-apa, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

"Jungkook," Jimin memanggil, tubuhnya berdiri cepat-cepat, kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Jungkook yang sudah mencapai lantai satu.

"Jung-"

"Berhenti mengikutiku," wajah Jungkook berpaling ke belakang, menatap Jimin yang terkejut oleh bicaranya. "Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengerti."

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu," tangan Jimin mengibas di udara, kemudian tangannya yang satunya menjulurkan ponsel hitam itu pada Jungkook. "Ponselmu tertinggal."

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya merebut ponsel itu sembari mengucapkan terima kasih setengah hati. Kemudian, dalam ramainya murid-murid lain, Jungkook berkata sembari tubuhnya mulai berbalik lagi, "jangan pernah ikuti aku lagi."

Dan tentu saja. Jimin tidak merespon kata-kata itu. Karena ia tidak tahu, harus menuruti kata-kata Jungkook, atau tetap bersi kukuh pada pendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan, Jimin?" suara Taehyung mengisi telinga Jimin ketika ia baru saja sampai ke kelas. Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang terduduk di kursi paling belakang, dengan komik dan senyum jahilnya yang biasa.

"Sudah," Jimin mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung setelah yakin pemilik tempat duduk sebenarnya sedang pergi. Kemudian ia tidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan membantalkan tangannya sendiri, menghela napas yang begitu panjang.

Dengan sikap begitu, Taehyung langsung tahu apa yang terjadi pada si pendek. Ia menggeret kursinya lebih dekat pada Jimin, kemudian menaruh komiknya di meja. "Ada apa lagi?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajah, hingga kepalanya membelakangi Taehyung. Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung langsung menjawil telinga si tembam, sembari berbisik dari posisinya.

"Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Jimin masih tidak menjawab. Tapi anggaplah, bahwa itu adalah 'iya'.

"Dia tidak membuatmu menangis _lagi,_ kan?"

Jimin menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala singkat.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Tidak, Jimin masih tidak ingin menjawabnya. Hingga Taehyung terlalu muak, dan menarik bahu Jimin hingga laki-laki itu duduk dengan benar kembali. Taehyung dapat langsung melihat, muram yang mencuat keluar dari mata Jimin, yang seolah berkata sekarang ini Jimin sedang patah hati.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu Jim," Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengusap pipi Jimin, bermaksud memberikan semangat di sana. Dan Jimin tidak masalah, malah mungkin diam-diam menyukai cara Taehyung menenangkannya ini.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri Tae," Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung dari pipinya, kemudian menggenggam tangan itu sembari dia main-mainkan jemari si senyum kotak. "Dan aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi tentu saja, itu terlalu kentara, Jimin selalu saja tidak pandai berbohong. Terlebih, ia berbohong pada Taehyung. "Kenapa kau sulit sekali jujur Jimin?"

Sekali itu, Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung tepat di matanya. Seolah berbicara lewat matanya, apa maksud Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Dan Taehyung langsung mengerti apa maksud tatapan Jimin, ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik surai oranye Jimin yang menghalangi mata. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, kau terlalu memaksakan diri, dan Jungkook, dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, kan?"

Lihatlah, ini sudah lebih dari suka. Taehyung mungkin saja, sudah menciptakan ikatan batin pada keduanya, hingga sedikit saja hal yang aneh terjadi pada Jimin, maka Taehyung akan langsung paham.

"Bagaimana ini Tae?"

Taehyung tersentak, dilihatnya mata Jimin sudah berair, meskipun laki-laki itu sudah setengah mati menahannya. Namun tetap saja, detik berikutnya, air mata itu jatuh tanpa aba-aba. Taehyung sendiri merasakan ulu hatinya ikut perih, melihat Jimin begini.

Oh, kalau saja Jungkook ada di sana, Taehyung yakin ia tidak akan segan meninju adik kelasnya itu tepat di wajah.

"Kemarilah," Taehyung menarik Jimin, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Seraya ia menghela napas panjang. "Psst, jangan menangis."

Tapi Jimin tetap menangis. Tidak sesenggukan, memang. Namun itu cukup membuat dada Taehyung tersayat hingga rasa perihnya yang luar biasa itu membuat amarah Taehyung meluap. Kenapa si bodoh ini terus saja mengejar sesuatu yang mustahil untuk di ambil. Park Jimin bodoh.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis," tangan Taehyung terangkat lagi, kemudian mendorong tubuh Jimin dari dekapannya, sembari ia menurunkan wajah dan menatap wajah Jimin yang teramat dekat. "Park Jimin tidak mudah menyerah seperti ini, kan?"

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya hancur ketika mengatakan itu.

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk, kemudian mengusap air matanya dengan tangan bergetar. Sembari kemudian mengumbar senyum di sela tangis dan hidungnya yang memerah. "Terima kasih Tae."

Terima kasih Jimin, Taehyung baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

Jimin bergerak dengan tidak leluasa, kerumunan orang-orang yang bersorak-sorai di pinggir lapangan basket membuatnya begitu sesak napas. Pertandingan basket antar sekolah baru saja di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, dari mana datangnya penonton yang begitu ricuh ini?

"Jungkook!" Jimin berseru, menatap Jungkook yang masih duduk di kursi cadangan, menatap Jimin jengah.

"Sudah kubi-"

"Kau tidak main?"

Jungkook menggeleng untuk jawabannya, tentu saja tidak, tidak bisakah Jimin melihat Jungkook masih berada di kursi cadangan sampai detik ini? Sekali pun ada pergantian pemain, Jungkook kira ia bukan alternatif yang baik untuk dipilih.

"Padahal kau bermain dengan sangat baik," Jimin tersenyum, walaupun Jungkook sedang tidak menatapnya sekarang. "Hei."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah?"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku muak denganmu."

Jimin merasa terkejut oleh jawaban itu walau hanya sesaat, kemudian ia mengumbar senyum lagi. "Maka kau tahu aku akan terus mengejarmu."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, terenyuh sebentar oleh senyuman itu. Ia sendiri tahu, Jimin bukanlah orang terlalu banyak bicara, namun pada saat-saat seperti ini, pada saat bersamanya, Jimin akan lebih banyak tersenyum dan lebih banyak bicara lebih dari biasanya.

Entahlah, Jungkook merasa senang sedikit mengetahui hal itu.

"Berhenti mengejarku," Jungkook berpaling cepat, dan Jimin langsung cemberut.

"Tidak akan," ada kalanya Jimin harus begitu kuat oleh penolakan yang diberikan Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah, walaupun tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyum. "Terserah padamu, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit hati."

Well, itu sudah menjadi resiko lama Jimin. Jimin kebal menjadi terlalu sering sakit hati.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai dekat dengannya?" Taehyung menaruh susu kotaknya dengan bergetar, menatap Jimin sembari menahan napas. Entah mengapa, hari itu kamar Jimin terasa begitu panas, hingga rasanya Taehyung bisa sesak napas oleh rasa panas itu sendiri.

"Ya," Jimin berujar, namun matanya tidak seriang itu. Ia hanya memberikan seulas senyum pada Taehyung sebelum ia kembali pada novelnya lagi.

"Baguslah," Taehyung tersenyum getir, ia sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar agar tidak mencelos keluar. "Kerja kerasmu berhasil."

Jimin mengerutkan alis. Ia menatap Taehyung sembari wajahnya semakin lama semakin muram tiap detiknya. Itu tentu saja, membuat Taehyung keheranan. Bukankah, harusnya laki-laki senang?

"Apa ada yang salah Jim?" Taehyung ikut mengerutkan alisnya khawatir.

"Bukan," Jimin memalingkan wajah, menangkup kedua pipinya. "Hanya saja, belakangan ini ada yang aneh."

"Apa?"

Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Ia membalikkan badan dan menekan pipinya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak akan pernah memberitahu alasannya pada Taehyung. Karena bagaimana bisa ia memberitahukan alasannya pada laki-laki itu, jika jawabannya adalah detak jantung Jimin yang tak keruan saat bersama Taehyung, atau pipi Jimin yang kebanyakan merona merah saat menatap Taehyung. Ini aneh. Jimin tidak suka Taehyung, alien itu, ia suka Jungkook, adik kelasnya.

Jimin menepuk pipinya sendiri, berpikir mungkin itu akan menghilangkan rona di pipinya. "Kau menyukai Jeon Jungkook, kau menyukai Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," Jungkook menerima borol air minum dari Jimin, tersenyum hangat. Tidak seperti Jungkook yang biasanya. Seperti Jimin sedang berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang lain.

"Hm," dan Jimin tidak menanggapinya seserius biasanya pula. Ia tidak terlihat menggebu-gebu lagi seperti dulu. Malahan, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan ketika Jungkook dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran air minum itu.

"Kenapa kali ini kau tidak menolak?" Jimin duduk di sebelah Jungkook, hingga adik kelasnya itu tersedak dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu," Jungkook menarik napas, ketika dirasanya ia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dari batuknya, ia kembali minum dan menatap Jimin sedatar mungkin. "Mungkin, ternyata kita bisa jadi teman."

"Teman ya?" harusnya Jimin senang akan hal ini. Bahkan ketika Jungkook hanya mengucapkan kata _teman_ saja, Jimin harusnya merasa puas oleh hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Ya, teman," Jungkook mengembalikan botol air minum di tangannya pada Jimin, kemudian memberikan senyum, hingga Jimin terkaget di sebelahnya –ini ada kali pertama selama satu tahun ini, melihat Jungkook tersenyum padanya.

Pipi Jimin bersemu tanpa aba-aba, dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk menyembunyikannya dari Jungkook karena yang lebih tinggi itu sudah tertawa.

"Pipimu memerah Jimin," Jungkook menjawil pipi Jimin. Kemudian berdiri dan bergabung dalam latihan basket bersama teman-temannya.

Jimin tahu pipinya bersemu. Namun bahkan untuk bergerak saja ia sudah tidak bisa. Karena barusan, sepuluh detik yang lalu, Jungkook tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"Jim, aku tidak mengerti bagian yang ini," Taehyung menunjukkan buku tulisnya pada Jimin, kemudian menatap Jimin yang masih terlalu asik dengan buku tulisnya sendiri.

Jimin menoleh sebentar pada buku tulis, kemudian memperhatikan apa yang dimaksud Taehyung dengan saksama. Sembari ia menarik buku paketnya mendekat, ia kemudian menunjuk sesuatu pada bukunya, "pakai rumus yang ini, kau salah menggunakan rumus, dan tanda negatif angka dua lupa kau ganti."

Kepala Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian berusaha mengerjakan dengan rumus yang diberikan Jimin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu paham, paling tidak ia sudah berusaha belajar. Catat, ia ke rumah Jimin bukan untuk belajar pada dasarnya, hanya untuk melihat Jimin di hari libur, karena ia tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak melihat si pendek bahkan walau hanya untuk sehari saja.

"Omong-omong," Taehyung mendorong bukunya menjauh, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur Jimin. "Besok masih libur, kita jalan-jalan beli es krim, mau tidak?"

Mendengar kata es krim, Jimin langsung menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan berbinar. Dari situ Taehyung tahu, sudah seberapa lama Jimin menginginkan es krim. Sembari ia tertawa melihat anggukan kepala Jimin yang begitu kuat.

Di saat seperti ini, Taehyung ingin menghentikan waktu, kemudian menatap wajah Jimin itu lama sekali. Wajah yang bahagia, bukan karena laki-laki bernama Jungkook itu, tapi bahagia karena dirinya, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Taehyung menilik ke belakang, menatap Jimin yang masih dengan susah payah memasukkan bajunya yang tersangkut di bagian kepala. "Hei, kancing atasnya belum dibuka, bagaimana mungkin kau memakai bajumu seperti itu?"

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jimin, melepaskan kancing Jimin yang paling atas, kemudian menarik baju itu ke bawah, hingga wajah Jimin menyembul keluar dan tarikan napas yang panjang dan cepat terdengar oleh telinga Taehyung.

"Kau ini peringkat satu di kelas," Taehyung memakai jaket, kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin, menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah menangkup pipinya. "Kenapa melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu saja kau susah?"

"Diam," Jimin berpaling, berusaha menyembunyikan semu wajahnya walaupun merahnya sudah sampai ke telinga. "Ayo berangkat."

Taehyung sadar saja Jimin sedang merona sekarang. Karena apa sih, yang tidak Taehyung ketahui tentang Jimin?

"Kau merona Jimin," Taehyung bermaksud menggoda, tapi Jimin malah kikuk mendengarnya.

"Tidak," Jimin mengibaskan tangannya dan kemudian menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak merona."

"Kau merona."

"Diam."

"Kau berusaha mengelaknya."

"Diam, Kim Taehyung, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Taehyung tergelak.

"Apa yang lucu?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, merasa tidak nyaman ditertawakan.

Taehyung menggeleng, kemudian merangkul Jimin dan membawa yang lebih pendek keluar dari kamar. Taehyung ingin saja menganggap Jimin mungkin sedang menaruh perasaan padanya, karena belakangan sikap Jimin yang aneh itu telah tertangkap oleh Taehyung.

Tapi tidak. Taehyung sendiri bukan orang yang pantang menyerah, tapi ia juga bukan seseorang yang optimis. Ia hanya akan mengira bahwa sikap aneh itu datang karena Jungkook sudah mulai dekat dengan Jimin, dan mereka sudah mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Jika begini, Taehyung akan merasa kalah, oleh adik kelasnya itu.

Mereka pergi ke toko es krim yang disarankan Jimin. Dari tadi, bicara Jimin hanya tentang es krim saja. Es krim vanila, es krim coklat, es krim rasa pisang, es krim –semua jenis es krim mungkin akan tersebutkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Itu-itu!" Jimin menunjuk toko di pinggiran jalan, dengan cepat berlari menuju toko yang ditunjuknya, kemudian menarik Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. "Ayo Tae."

Sampai di sana, Jimin langsung menyebutkan dua es krim pilihannya, bahkan tanpa bernegoisasi dengan Taehyung. Bahwa mungkin memang Jimin sudah paham betul, apa dan bagaimana rasa kesukaan Taehyung, Jimin mengetahuinya.

Mereka menunggu lama sebelum suara deringan ponsel menelusur telinga Taehyung. Ponsel Jimin ditarik keluar dari saku oleh pemiliknya, kemudian dengan gugup Jimin menjawab panggilan itu sembari berkata halo dengan gagap.

"Ada apa Jim?" Taehyung berkata setelah dilihat Jimin sudah memutuskan panggilan, ditatapnya laki-laki yang sedang mengiming-ngiming ponselnya itu, menunggu jawaban. "Jim?"

"Jungkook ingin bertemu denganku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin bertemu sekarang, di taman dekat sini," Jimin menatap Taehyung, namun Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Taehyung merasa sesak napas begitu mengatakan, "pergilah."

.

.

.

"Ah, Jimin," bahkan Jungkook sudah terbiasa memanggil Jimin tanpa embel-embel _hyung,_ sadar saja, keduanya mungkin sudah teramat dekat.

"Hai, Jungkook," Jimin datang, kemudian menatap Jungkook setengah enggan. Entah kenapa, ia begitu mewanti-wanti akan hal yang akan terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Jimin," Jungkook memanggil sekali lagi, dan Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jungkook saat itu juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," Jungkook tersenyum getir, kemudian menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, terlihat seperti sedang dilanda kegugupan luar biasa. "Aku menyukaimu."

Dan hal yang paling Jimin nantikan akhirnya sampai saat itu juga. Namun untuk saat ini, Jimin merasa khawatir. Teramat khawatir. Karena bukannya senang, ia malah merasakan hampa yang teramat sangat. Bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa pun dari pengakuan Jungkook, bahwa Jimin baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Jungkook, bukan orang yang selama ini ia nantikan. Bukan, bukan dia.

Lalu ... siapa?

"Maaf," Jimin menenggang air liurnya kuat-kuat. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh saat itu juga, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. "Aku, Jungkook, aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

Namun Jungkook seolah mengerti. "Tidak, aku tidak memintamu untuk membalasnya. Aku tahu kau sudah kehilangan perasaanmu padaku begitu lama."

"Eh?"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya," Jungkook menepuk kepala yang lebih tua –yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang bakal terlihat tidak sopan. "Kau menyukai orang itu."

Tentu saja, Jimin tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengenggam es krim di tangannya. Duduk di depan toko, berharap Jimin akan datang. Walaupun baginya, itu adalah sebuah harapan yang mungkin mustahil. Jungkook menelpon Jimin tiba-tiba di pagi hari ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan menyatakan perasaan?

Apakah sehabis ini, Taehyung benar-benar kalah?

Taehyung mendesah. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap dua es krim di tangannya sembari menahan napas. Tubuhnya berjalan dengan lunglai, seolah ini adalah harinya yang paling mengenaskan dari sekian ribu hari yang datang dalam hidupnya. Ini hari yang paling mengenaskan.

"Taehyung!"

Nah, Taehyung terlalu memikirkan Jimin hingga suara laki-laki itu berdengung di telinganya. Taehyung mungkin saja mulai gila.

"Tae!"

Dan lagi-lagi terdengar. Kenapa sih dengan telinganya, apakah tubuhnya sendiri sedang memanas-manasi dirinya?

"Taehyung, astaga, kalau kau tidak berhenti maka akan kupastikan sepatuku terbang kearahmu!"

Taehyung dengan cepat menoleh. Mendapati Jimin yang sudah bersiap melemparkan sepatu ke arahnya –jadi yang tadi itu, sungguhan suara Jimin, ah paling tidak Taehyung tidak gila sungguhan.

"Jimin, kenapa kembali secepat ini?" Taehyung melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah, entah karena apa, Taehyung tidak bisa menebaknya kali itu.

"Jimin, kau kena-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Taehyung!"

Seruan Jimin menggema di seluruh jalanan. Orang-orang saling menatap, memperhatikan Jimin yang berteriak dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Eh, tidak, bukannya kau menyukai Jungkook?"

Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa, ia tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Taehyung. Seburat merah mewarnai pipinya, namun ia tidak ingin merepotkan diri menyembunyikannya dari Taehyung.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak," Jimin bisa merasakan gugup menguasi semuanya, dan ia merasakan air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung, jangan tanya, dia sedang berusaha tidak membuang es krim di tangannya dan mencium Jimin saat itu juga. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia dikejutkan oleh hal begini ketika ia sudah mulai putus asa seperti tadi?

"Uh-oh, Jimin kenapa kau menangis?" Taehyung mendorong Jimin menjauh, ingin saja ia menangkup pipi yang lebih pendek kalau saja tidak ada es krim di kedua tangannya.

"Karena aku baru menyadarinya," Jimin bersungut-sungut. Dibersihkannya air mata yang tersisa. "Karena aku tidak sadar selama ini menyukaimu, dan membuatmu semakin sakit hati. Orang jahat macam apa aku ini?"

"Berikan tanganmu," Taehyung menunjuk tangan Jimin dengan matanya, kemudian memberikan es krim pesanan Jimin tadi dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar.

"Aku sudah bilang akan menunggumu," Taehyung berucap, dipeluknya Jimin dalam rengkuhannya. "Seberapa lama pun kau menyadarinya, aku akan tetap menunggu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam es krimnya begitu kuat. "Jadi kau masih menyukaiku, Tae?"

"Tentu saja bodoh," Taehyung tertawa, menjawil hidung Jimin. Ia tidak akan pernah memberitahu Jimin bahwa ia sempat menyerah pada perasaannya, maka ia simpan saja rahasia itu untuknya sediri.

"Makanlah es krimmu sebelum meleleh," Taehyung menunjuk es krim Jimin dengan matanya, dan Jimin mengangguk dengan patuh.

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama-sama, merasakan kegugupan yang datang tiba-tiba dari keduanya.

"Apa yang Jungkook katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Hm, karena sekarang hanya kau pilihanku Taehyung, aku tidak punya siapa pun di dunia ini yang kusukai selain kau. Maka pilihanku hanya satu, Kim Taehyung."

Dan Taehyung, merasakan harinya yang telah runtuh itu dibangun kembali dengan sangat sempurna.

.

.

.

Maafkan saya. Saya tahu ini aneh. TT_TT

RnR?


End file.
